Butch's Messed Up Birthday
by drkalchemistgrl
Summary: This story is about Butch's birthday and how his brother's, Boomer and Brick, give him a gift that makes it go horribly.


**Disclaimer.**

**This is a PPGZ/RRBZ fan fic.**

It's the day before Butch's birthday. Brick and Boomer are at the mall looking through the clothes rack.

"Hey Boomer wouldn't this be a perfect gift for Butch?" Brick said as he held up a pink skirt.

"Oooo, and let's give him this too," Boomer said as he held up a pair of pink shorts with flowers on them.

The next day, Boomer is talking to Butch in the hallway and they're getting their books out.

"Happy Birthday Butch," Boomer said before he smiled.

"Thanks," Butch said as he finished getting his books out. He closed his locker and locked it.

"Brick and I got you a present," Boomer said.

"Really? What is it?" Butch asked.

"Tada!" Boomer yelled. He held the pink shorts and skirt in front of Butch.

Butch gave Boomer a you-can't-be-serious look.

"So aren't you going to wear it? Boomer asked. He was hopping up and down on the tips of his toes anxiously waiting for an answer.

"No way," Butch said firmly.

"B-but… Why? Brick and I spent so much time finding you a present," Boomer said.

"Do you think I want to look like a girl?" Butch asked Boomer.

"No…. but still think about how much time we spent," Boomer said.

Butch shook his head. "I'm still not wearing that skirt," he said.

Boomer started sniffing. He suddenly broke out into tears.

"What's wrong? Brick sighed as he walked up to his brothers.

"Butch won't wear the skirt," Boomer sniffed.

"How about a deal? You wear the skirt and I don't tell Kaoru that you like her," Brick said.

Butch paused for a couple of seconds. "Fine. It's a deal," he said. Butch snatched the skirt and shorts from Boomer and walked into the boy's bathroom. He came out a couple of seconds later.

All of a sudden there was a flash.

Butch fell over from shock. "What are you doing?" he yelled

"Taking pictures. I want to make this a memorable moment," Boomer answered. He took another picture.

"But that was never part of the deal," Butch protested.

"Well it is now so deal with it," Brick said.

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, Power Puff Girls Z, walked put to the Rowdy Ruffs.

"Butch looks so cute," Momoko squealed.

"But something's missing," Miyako said.

"I think I know what it is," Momoko said as she dug through her backpack. She pulled out a hair clip and a ribbon.

Butch slowly starts to back up. "Get away from me," he said.

"I had nothing to do with this," Kaoru said as she walked away.

"Wait. Kaoru don't leave. HELP!" Butch yelled.

After Miyako and Momoko fixed Butch's hair, Butch, Brick, Boomer, Miyako, and Momoko headed to class.

Near the end of school…

"Be careful class. Today is very windy," Ms. Keene warned.

"_Oh great_," Butch thought.

The Ruffs are outside of school. A gust of wind comes by and lifts Butch's skirt up, revealing the pink shorts under the skirt. Butch tried to push the skirt down.

Brick started to laugh. "Ooo pretty pink flower shorts. Hey Boomer are you getting all of this?" he said.

"Of course," Boomer replied as he took a picture.

The three brothers all went home. As Boomer and Brick slept, Butch plotted his revenge.

The next day at school…

"BUTCH!" Brick yelled.

"What did you do to our pants?" Boomer growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Butch said plainly.

"I know you hid them! Tell us where our pants are now," Brick demanded.

"Not in your life," Butch said as he walked away.

"Brick," Boomer said to get Brick's attention.

"Yes," Brick replied.

"Let's kill Butch after school," Boomer said.

After school, Boomer and Brick are on the computer…

Butch looks at his two brothers and asks them," What are you doing?"

Boomer and Brick didn't respond, they just laughed evilly.

Butch pushes Boomer and Brick from the computer so he can see the screen. "What is this?" he roared.

"We're selling pictures of you in a skirt on ebay," Brick replied.

Butch was infuriated. "I'm going to kill you!" he growled.

"RUN AWAY!" Boomer yelled as he and Brick sprinted out the door.

The End

**Yeah this was really long…. So anyways please review. I'd love some feedback. Butch would really appreciate it.**

**Butch: What are you talking about? Get rid of this. It ruins my reputation.**

**Too bad I'm not. Now who wants pictures of Butch in that skirt?**

** Butch: NOOOO!  
**


End file.
